


Shameless Colfer-Worship

by astigmaticambition



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage, this is really vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astigmaticambition/pseuds/astigmaticambition
Summary: From the GKM prompt, "Chris is sore after dancing all day and Will helps him out with back rubs and a blow job."http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=55514129#t55514129





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ July 18, 2018; and GKM Feb. 17, 2013. 
> 
> I don't even remember writing this??? But it was on my blog, so ok.

“You’ll never guess the day I had.” Chris faceplants on the bed.

“Well, hello to you too.”

Chris groans and lifts his head off the mattress to glare at Will.

“It’s the Moulin Rouge episode. I had to do the “Material Girl”/”Diamonds Are A Girl’s Best Friend” mashup. In glitter and a corset. I’m not a girl, Will. _Kurt’s_ not a girl, Will. _**Corset**_ , Will.”

“Ah. Such is the price of greatness.” Will leans over and starts rubbing Chris’s back through his shirt.

“Ooh, yeah, right there.” Chris wiggles to get Will’s hands on the sorest spots. “You should totally give me a massage.”

“Mmm. I totally will. But first, you need a shower, ‘cause you are totally sweaty. And glittery.”

“Ugh. You like it.” Chris rolls off the bed onto the floor. “Carry me?”

“Um, no.”

Chris pouts and glares, but eventually hauls himself up and makes his way to the bathroom. He sheds his clothes along the way, a trail of breadcrumbs for Will to follow.

And follow Will does, undressing himself in turn.

Beneath the hot spray, Chris showers efficiently, ignoring the naked man leaning against the counter watching him. Will lazily strokes his cock, enjoying the view.

There’s fingerprint bruises around Chris’s arms from the tuxedoed dancers grabbing his biceps during the song. His chest is ringed in angry red indents from the corset. Best of all, the imprint of tight lace garters still mark his thighs.

Not for the first time, Will thinks he’s the luckiest man alive.

Chris shuts off the water and gazes at Will from beneath his lashes.

“I know what you’re thinking about.”

“Yeah?” Will can’t help the way he eyes train on the water droplets dripping from Chris’s cock. He’s only human.

“Massage first, sex later.”

“Yes, sir.” He follows Chris obediently back into the bedroom. They put towels over the bed because Chris is still soaking wet. He lays on his belly, his exquisite form shamelessly displayed for Will’s viewing pleasure.

“Touch me, now, before I touch myself.”

“Do I get to watch? Because that’s hardly a threat.”

He can _hear_ Chris roll his eyes.

Will lights some candles and turns off the lamps. Might as well go all-out. He considers using massage oil, but remembers it makes Chris’s skin taste weird, and he’s definitely going to want to do some tasting as soon as he gets the chance. For soothing background noise, he chooses “Rainstorm”, the only ambient music that doesn’t make Brian start chasing invisible birds. Although it does make him kinda want to pee.

Mood set, Will turns back to the man on the bed. While Chris’s impossibly perfect 22-year old ass is begging to be groped, Will is a gentleman and starts at his shoulders. He’s no expert, but he’s skimmed a couple books and knows Chris’s good groans from his bad ones. He digs his knuckles into the sweet spot just beneath Chris’s right shoulderblade, and earns a gasp and a whimper.

“You are so good at this. So good. So good for me.”

Will can’t help but blush and lay a kiss to Chris’s spine. He still can’t believe that, out of all the men in the world, Chris chose him to share his crazy-amazing life with. Will is allowed to touch Chris’s magnificent body, which houses his magnificent brain, and Chris will tell him how good he is, and afterwards they’ll cuddle, and Chris will probably say something witty and charming and smart.

But first- Chris’s hips. Will circles the dimples on Chris’s lower back with his thumbs. He digs his fingers just above Chris’s hips, where love handles would be if Chris had any body fat. Nope, just soft skin and firm muscle.

“Is it just your back that’s sore, or other parts too?”

“How about you massage me wherever you think I need it.”

A winning opportunity. Will drops down to Chris’s feet, surely worn from Kurt’s fashionable shoes. Slender ankles, sculpted calves, and irresistible knees-he just has to take a nip at the sensitive skin there, Chris yelps so delightfully.

When Will finally runs his hands up Chris’s thighs, Chris parts his legs, revealing all for Will to see.

“Ugh, you tease!” Will gives him a spank, a bright red handprint ghosting Chris’s ass.

“Maybe I’m not teasing.” Chris rolls over and his cock is suddenly right beneath Will’s face. It’s still soft from how relaxed he’s been, but the darkness in Chris’s eyes say he’s ready for something more intense.

Refusal doesn’t even cross Will’s mind. He just ducks his head down and immediately sucks it in, his hands bracing him on the bed. With Chris’s cock still soft and small, he takes the opportunity to be more vigorous. Once it fills out, he won’t be able to get it all in his mouth.

Chris threads his fingers through Will’s hair and mumbles mostly-incoherent praise. Will warms with pride that he can reduce this eloquent young man to grunts and half-words.

Chris’s cock gets harder, thicker, longer; it stretches Will’s lips and hits the back of his throat. This is where they really get going. Chris’s hips jerk up and Will forgets to breathe. He focuses on the ridges caressing his tongue and the way the head fits perfectly against the roof of his mouth.

“Oh! Ah, ah, ah!” Chris doesn’t need to warn Will that he’s about to come- Will can hear it in those special gasps and feel the way Chris’s cock twitches in his mouth. He doesn’t swallow- just let’s Chris’s come seep from the corners of his lips while his tongue is still drawing circles on the frenulum. He doesn’t stop until Chris whines and pulls away.

Chris blinks at the ceiling and gathers his breath. He glances down at the semen cooling in his pubes.

“I’m going to need another shower.”

Will stands, his cock bouncing, _aching, **purple**_.

“Yeah, let’s go do that.”


End file.
